Windows
by AishiteSubete
Summary: When he was fourteen, Sora kept his window open to keep his room cool. At seventeen, he does this for different reasons entirely. SoRiku. Drabble.


Title: Window

Author: AishiteSubete

Rating: T

Summary: _When he was fourteen, Sora kept his window open to keep his room cool. At seventeen, he does this for different reasons entirely. SoRiku. Drabble._

**Warnings**: Mild references to sex, along with some homosexuality. (AKA -** YAOI**.) If this isn't your cup of tea, click the back button; flames will be used to upgrade Sora's fire spell.

* * *

><p>My parents are usually never home anymore. Even after they had lost their hearts, gotten them back, forgotten their only son, then magically remembered said son, they still don't pay much attention to me. Despite the fact that I've saved the world-<em>twice <em>-I still only get about ten minutes of time with them at best.

Drs. Kumo and Kumo, as their clients refer to them as, work long shifts at the Destiny Islands hospital-and when they're not working, they're with each other. I'm sure there have been plenty of expensive dinners and moonlit strolls on the beach since I've returned home; from the way Riku puts it, his parents aren't any better.

When I was fourteen, the only reason I kept my window open was to cool down my room, feel the breeze, and smell the ocean air. Now I'm seventeen; I've saved the world twice, nearly lost my heart on many occasions, and discovered secrets of the world that I never could have fathomed. I also keep my window open for different reasons than to let the ocean breeze in.

Ever since we got back, I lost interest in Kairi; if you want proof, take a look at the big letter X I drew over the paopu fruit going to her face in my cave drawing. I'm not sure why I stopped holding her in goddess-like regard. Maybe it was because, after she got the Keyblade, I saw a side of her that I wasn't used to seeing. Kairi wasn't the fragile girl that I had fallen for three years ago; she was an independent woman, and her new independence has taken her away from me in a romantic regard. Not that I'm complaining-I've found something better.

I keep my window open at night to give Riku easy access in. After our return to the islands, we kind of started seeing ach other; yeah, like that. Now, it involves a whole bunch of midnight trysts when both of our parents are out. I leave my window open so he doesn't have to go through the front door; it's less conspicuous this way.

He crawls through my window, landing on my bed while I'm sitting at my desk, doing homework for our boring and woefully inaccurate history class. He can distract me with a simple kiss and a well-placed hand, leading me up from my seat to my bed without any second thoughts. Kairi called this (as in nights like these) our _coping mechanism_-our way of putting things back to where they were before Destiny Islands was destroyed and rebuilt. But we all know that things were never like this before (Kairi said it was obvious; we didn't understand where she came from). Riku kisses me, a deep, passionate kiss, and I throw my arms around his neck in silent submission to his actions. We take turns at taking the lead; tonight is his night.

We do this until an hour till sunrise, when our parents return to their homes and when Riku goes back to his. We spend the next couple of hours reminiscing of the night we spent together, and somehow preparing for the approaching school day. It was a very repetitive cycle, and yes, we both loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been re-playing the first Kingdom Hearts installment today, and noticed that, right before the Heartless descend on the Destiny Islands, Sora keeps the window to his room open. I immediately thought, "heh, I bet Riku sneaks in through that window," and thus this oneshot was started. I originally wated to write some Bakura x Mariku fluff from the Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom, but I think this is better. **

**It's so drabble-esque, and probably the first story where I've never used any dialogue whatsoever. Hooray for first-person narratives!**

**R&R cuties!**


End file.
